Super Special Awesome Fanfic
by Katey chan
Summary: This story really has no point. It's just extreme crack. Yugioh abridged references.


**I warn you now this story is complete crack. I also guarantee it will make you piss your pants from laughing so much.**

**Me and my friend were bored so we wrote a fanfic based off the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged series.**

**Enjoy the craziness, haha.**

Joey calmly walked up to Seto Kaiba, teenage millionaire in the high school building."Hey Seto! What'cha up to?"

Seto glared at Joey. "What do you want loser? I don't like to talk to people who don't have money."

"That's not cool, Neh. All my money goes to meh sista in da hospital. You remember Serena right?" He replied, forgetting that his sister's name is Serenity.

Seto's eye twitched. "No I don't fucking remember. What's wrong with you? Do you have a speech impediment or something?" He asked smirking.

"Nah, I'm from Brooklyn. Everybody in New York tawk's like dis." He answered dumbly.

"I will duel you into submission if you don't stop talking like that Wheeler." He threatened.

"Ooh! The big bad rich boy wants a duel! Let's do it!" Joey said, way more excited than he should be.

"Alright Wheeler, if I win you have to dress up in a dog costume like the little furry you are and be my servant for the day." He smirked thinking perverted things.

Joey gasped. 'How'd he know that I'm a furry at heart?' he thought. "Alright! I accept!" He agreed.

"Can somebody say Duke Sandwich?" Duke said, appearing out of nowhere.

Seto gasped. "Where did this very handsome man come from? And how is there music playing?" he asked looking around.

"Um…I think that's just Duke's powa…he makes theme music play wheneva he entas a room." Joey explained.

"Fuck off Duke. I'm about to kick ass and play cards…and I'm all out of cards." He said looking Joey up and down.

'Whoa…is Seto checkin me out?' he thought. "Well then don't challenge me to a duel if you can't come off it."

"Oh Ill come alright." Seto smirked, yet again. "Don't you worry about my cards Ill get them alright…Ill get them. For a child billionaire such as myself nothing is impossible."

"But that's against tha rules…"He tried.

"Screw the rulez I just bought bamboo on E-Bay." He countered back.

"Wow! Do you have a panda?" Joey asked. He only remembered that pandas eat bamboo and nothing else about the plant and was completely distracted.

"No you dumb-shit it's so I can stick it in your-"he cleared his throat. "It's so I can beat you into submission."

"Oh really? I'd like ta see ya try." He replied.

Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a long stick of bamboo. "Don't tempt me Wheeler." He walked up to him, their faces inches away then smirked.

Joey gulped. He was actually starting to get hard just looking at the bamboo and thinking about what Seto could do with it.

"Yeah that's right Wheeler." He stepped away, done with teasing him at for the moment. "So are we doing this or not?" he asked bored.

"Hows about we do this afta school? At your house?"

Seto smirked AGAIN. "We since my brother's been kidnapped for the millionth time I have the mansion to myself so yea sure why not. Oh and don't bring any of your poor friends." He said then walked away.

`````````,,,,,,,,,,,

So Joey waited after school like the loyal puppy he is/

"Hey Joey, what are you doing? Are you going to come over to Grandpa's shop with me?" Yugi asked skipping up to the tall blonde.

"Nah, Ima go ova to Seto's place and duel 'em." He replied.

"…Okaaaay?" the shrimp responded, and then he ran away to Yami, his much older and mature boyfriend.

Seto sighed as he walked through the hall but smirked (again!) thinking of what he would do to Joey.

"I should've just kidnapped him…Being a child billionaire as myself kidnapping someone and blackmailing them is perfectly legal if I pay enough" He turned the corner and saw Joey.

'yea that's right. Wait like the little bitch you are.' He thought then walked over to him.

He grabbed him by the back of his shirt and began to dragging him.

"Let's get this over with, Wheeler, I have a hyperactive brother to save…whom I will now keep on a leash."

When they got to Seto's mansion they walked up to the super special awesome dueling arena.

Seto walked up to his stand then slammed down three cards. "I summon all of my Blues Eyes!" he said then crossed his arms, waiting for Joey's move.

Joey threw down his Red Eyes Black Dragon and within ten minutes, had lost. 'Dammit! Now I gots ta dress up like a dog and be Seto's servant all day.' He thought, putting his cards away.

"OK, Seto, what'dya wants me to do first? " Joey asked.

Kaiba smirked seductively," First off" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a collar

He fastened the collar then pulled on it, dragging him away. He walked in to a library then sat down." Clean the room. Make sure you get the lower areas, you furry." He ordered while thinking 'yes, I get to watch you bend over.'

Joey looked around the room, his secret OCD kicking in. He went over to the first shelf and straightened the books on the top shelf, reaching way up so that his body stretched and his shirt rose up.

Then he did all the ones on the normal rows. Finally he got down on his knees and elbows with his butt high in the air and wiggling as he picked up the books and put them back in alphabetical order by author.

He repeated this process until he was done and then he came back to stand in front of Kaiba.

"Um…I'm done…" He said, unsure.

Seto twiddled his fingers, happy with the little show.

"Very good Wheeler, now come. I need to stroke my ego some more" He grabbed the collar and dragged him to a room.

On the bed was a very provocative maid outfit.

"Instead of a dog costume, wear that" he ordered sitting down. "Go ahead and change" he smirked.

Joey sighed and began to strip, putting no thought into the fluid way he moved, like a dancer almost.

Blushing fiercely, he put on the maid outfit. The frilled skirt came to just below his butt and the top was very cute with tons of little shiny buttons and frills, although it was really tight and showed most of his chest.

Joey probably wouldn't admit it to any of his friends, but he really liked dressing like this. Skirts tended to show off his slender legs. And the way the outfit was made, it tied around him to show off how skinny he really was.

Seto gasped. 'OMG I'm hard. And it's not because someone summoned a God card' he thought then fixed his position so Joey couldn't see his problem.

He then got an idea and smirked.

"Alright now…I want you to give me a blow job." He ordered.

The blonde dropped down to his knees and unbuckled Seto's pants. His hands shook slightly.

'I've never done this before…I hope Seto won't notice…'Joey thought.

He rubbed Seto's arousal against his cheek and kissed the tip of it before he took the head into his mouth, sucking lightly.

Seto closed his eyes in ecstasy. 'This is better than a god card…but still…' Slyther's image appeared in his head.

'There we go' he thought, then came from the image.

He pulled Joey's face away.

"Alright now strip." He ordered.

Joey whimpered as his face was splattered with Seto's cum.

He shakily got up and removed the costume. Then Joey stood naked in front of Kaiba.

"Oh yeah baby…"Kaiba said standing up. He pushed Joey down on the bed then crawled on top of him.

"Prepare yourself Wheeler. Incoming!" He said and then he thrusted into him and began moving.

Joey's eyes got wide at the sudden intrusion. Then he started moaning as Seto began to thrust harder.

"Mmm…Seto!" he screamed as a spot within him was struck.

He came with a loud cry of "Neh!"

Kaiba increased his thrusts until he finally came. "Bombs away!" he yelled out.

He pulled out then collapsed beside him, panting.

"I think I love you…but since you're not a god card I must continue to push you away with my cruel indifference."

Joey lay there panting and barely heard Seto's words. "I might love yous too Seto. Can I be your personal Slave?" he asked.

"Our love will never be, Wheeler. You're not a god card…" Seto said, turning away.

"If you want to be with me, you need to know…I have a dragon fetish…and a god card fetish…and a children's card game fetish…and a being richer than you fetish. I like tying people up and whips too."

"Wow! We have so much in common! I have a dragon fetish too! And a children's card game fetish…I like being tied up and whipped too." Joey said.

"I'll dress up like a gad card if it'll make you love me!"

"Fuck yeah it would." Kaiba said, sitting up. "Maybe this will work out after all."


End file.
